Dark Prince
by AlecNight
Summary: Harry Potter was sentenced to Azkaban for a crime that he did not commit. Now that the truth of his innocence is revealed, he is once again thrust back into the light. Some will try to help him recover, some will try to control him, and some will die.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Prince**

 _Alec Night_

 **I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.**

 **Harry Potter was sentenced to Azkaban for a crime that he did not commit. Now that the truth of his innocence is revealed, he is once again thrust back into the light. Some will try to help him recover, some will try to control him, and some will die.**

 **Prologue**

On an island in the middle of a dark sea stood an imposing stone building. The building was colder than the sea around it, or so it seemed to visitors and those that worked there. Other characteristics of the building were that it was damper than the mist that seemed to eternally surround it, it was darker than the nights, and more depressing than death. This building was the island prison of the British wizards, and its name was Azkaban.

On a small wooden boat heading towards the island there were four people. One of them was a man of over a century of age. He had a long white beard on the front and a long white mane of hair on the back. His robes were an atrocious lime green with orange polka dots. He had a long nose that was bent, a result of a particularly nasty break in his youth. Upon his nose sat half-moon spectacles. His eyes were blue with a twinkle, along with a hidden depth. His name was Albus Dumbledore, and he was currently making plans of how to turn disaster to his advantage.

The next man was a wrinkly in the face. He had a pudge of a stomach, and his robes were a royal blue. He was not as old as Dumbledore, but he looked near it. His eyes were brown and in them was both worry and plotting. Minister Fudge, like Dumbledore, was thinking of how to turn things to his favor.

There was also a man with greying blond hair. He was thin, almost unhealthily so. His robes were tattered and in need of warmth in the form of fire. His soft, honeyed eyes looked forward in sadness. Remus Lupin hated that his cub was here.

The fourth man was gaunt looking. He had a shaggy black mane and beard. He looked almost feral in the right light. His hair had the occasionally wisp of white, a sign, not of age, but of life. His eyes were fixed on the island prison. Fear. Fear of returning. Fear of the past he had spent on the island. Fear for the person he was rescuing. Yes, Sirius Black was not being once again imprisoned. No, he was here to rescue someone precious to him. He was here to rescue his godson, Harry Potter.

 _Flashback_

 _"For the murder of one Dudley Durley and one Marge Dursley, this court hereby finds the accused, Harry James Potter, guilty. Due to Mr. Potter being underage, the Dementor's Kiss will not be inflicted, thus Mr. Potter will be sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban."_

 _A second of silence, and then cheering. The courtroom was packed with witches and wizards, all cheering for the imprisonment of their Once-Upon-A-Time-Savior. This is all except for a select few. Harry looked at them now in horror. Neville, Luna, Hermione, Fred, and George. Those five were the only ones not cheering. They were the only ones that were not filled with joy at the decision. They looked at him in despair. Their friend, their brother, was framed for murder and was sentenced to hell._

 _"Order, order." Commanded Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. "As Mr. Potter is sentenced to life, his assets will be seized, his titles stripped, and his seats in the Wizengamot forfeited." He said as he looked at Harry, a smile on his face._

 _With the final decree, guards approached and hauled Harry out of the courtroom._

 _End Flashback_

The group finally landed on the island. They were met at the dock by the warden and the Dementor leader. "Minister. What brings you here?" There was no inspection scheduled anytime soon.

"We have come for Mr. Potter."

The warden sneered. "The murderous bastar…" He didn't finish the statement as Sirius growled threateningly.

"Don't talk about him like that."

"Sirius." Dumbledore left the warning off. He turned back to the warden. "Evidence has come to light that Mr. Potter is innocent."

This intrigued the warden. "May I ask what evidence."

The minister answered this. "It seems that it was another muggle. The man was trying to rob the house and ended up killing the two muggle."

Remus had had enough waiting, his cub needed him. "Gentlemen, if we may continue."

"Ah, yes. Of course, my boy." Dumbledore said with a slight smile. The smile, and the words, made Remus' inner wolf growl. He hated the man for sending his cub to this hell hole. He had told Dumbledore that Harry wouldn't have, couldn't have, killed the two muggles. But with the war over, Dumbledore no longer really cared about Harry.

Half an hour later, the group found themselves stopped in front of a dark metal door. Sirius gasped. "My old cell."

Fudge let out a bored drawl. "What are the odds." Remus and Sirius softly growled. They hated Fudge almost as much as they hated Dumbledore. "Open the door."

The warden obeyed and opened the cell door. Inside, the group found themselves faced with a dark, grime covered room. In the far corner was a small pile. Sirius and Remus cautiously approached the pile, they didn't to scare Harry. "Bambi?" Sirius asked. "We're here to save you." They didn't receive a response. They carefully uncovered the small boy. When they finally saw him they gasped in horror. Before them, they saw what had become of their precious little boy. His hair was long, tangled, and dirty. He was emaciated, his bones pushing against skin. There was blood everywhere in various shades of age. His wrist had deep wounds, and they looked to be caused by him scratching himself as under his nails was skin and blood. His skin was pale, almost ghostly. The worst were his eyes. The once vibrant green, now looked hollow.

"Where did this blood come from?" Fudge asked.

"He tried killing himself by scratching his arms. We had to but a spell on his arms and hands to make sure that he couldn't continue."

"We should get him to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"No." Remus countered. "He needs to go to St. Mungo's"

"But Hogwarts has Pomphrey, and Harry always thought of it as home."

"Pomphrey is only a medi-witch." Remus said almost with a growl. "Harry needs proper treatment, actual Healers."

"But Remus…"

"Albus." Sirius interrupted. "I'm his godfather, and I say Mungo's."

Albus looked irritated at being interrupted and denied. He did, however, know when to change course; so he agreed. With that, Sirius picked up Harry and the group moved leave the island.

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are loved always._


	2. Interum

**To the fans, I'm sorry for the long delay.**

 **This will not be an actual chapter, I just wanted to let you all know that I am not giving up on the story.**

 **I am currently in college, and the semester has been crazy with three science classes, I may be slightly masochistic. Lol**

 **I do plan on continuing, I just need to focus on school for the time being, and I also need some inspiration. Writer's block sucks.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
